Sweet Magic Love
by Itachi7777
Summary: Shizune has a cool ability of transforming. Will Itachi find out her secreat? ItachixShizune
1. Chapter 1

A/N: holaa this is my first fic! Hope you likehhh

Summary: Shizune has a cool ability of transforming. Will Itachi find out her secreat? ItachixShizune

Sweet Magic Love

Chapter 1

It was an early autumn day, and Shizune was walking to Kona High school. She's 18 years old and as she walked, she hummed a singing tune. Shizune was minding her own business, looking at the birds, and gracefully humming. Soon, Shizune reached her school. "Oh, good I'm not late this time," said Shizune. She waited with the other students for the school to open. She saw Anko drive up. "Hi Anko," said Shizune with a smile. Anko looked at Shizune. "Hey, sorry that I couldn't return your book in time," said Anko as she handed Shizune a manga book. "I've been holding it in my house for a week." Shizune smiled. "It's okay Anko," Shizune replied.

Tsunade came up to Shizune and Anko. "Hellooooooo!" surprised Tsunade. "What's up?" Shizune blushed. "Tsunade, do not ever scare me like that again," said Shizune. The door opened and all the students went to school. "Where's Kurenai?" Shizune asked. Tsunade sighed. "She's in a special meeting for student council," said Tsunade. "But she'll be around second period." So the girls went to their respectful class. So Shizune was minding her own business when _bam_! Shizune turned to her left side.

Itachi Uchiha was sitting next to her. He waved 'hi" to her. Shizune blushed. "Itachi is that really you?" she said in surprise. Itachi smiled. "Hey Shizune, do you want to be my partner for this activity sheet?" Itachi asked in his deep emo voice. Shizune nodded. "Sure why not," she replied. So Shizune and Itachi were doing their work until Shizune dropped a pencil on Itachi's lap. "Oh I'm sorry," blushed Shizune. She picked the pencil up but it looked like she rested her hand on his lap, which made her blush even more. "I'm so sorry Itachi!" said Shizune. "I mean, this is very awkward."

Itachi grinned. "Shizune you need to calm down," he said. "It happens to me all the time with other girls." Shizune stared at Itachi. "Well whatever you say Itachi," she said. That afternoon, Shizune was walking alone. "Man, how embarrassing that I touched Itachi's lap," said Shizune. As she walked home, Shizune saw a small purple glow. It came from a purple-colored butterfly. Shizune's eyes was caught by it. "Oh my goodness, it's so beautiful," said Shizune. She touched the warm colored creature and soon it landed on Shizune's soft hands. It glowed harder and brighter, and then suddenly a small flash appeared. Shizune was blind for a little bit.

She woke up in her room. "What happened?" Shizune asked. She looked around in her room. "That's strange, maybe it was a dream." Shizune hopped out of her bed and a bit of slime dripped on her shoulder. Shizune looked up and she saw a giant cocoon on the ceiling. "What the hell is that?!" said Shizune in fear. Soon she noticed the outfit she was wearing. She had a purple armored outfit with cuffs and gloves.

Shizune looked at her back side and she noticed butterfly wings. She wore a pinkish-purple helmet that covered her eyes. Then Shizune took out an energy sword that was an aura pink. The handle was made out of butterfly wings and scales. Soon she heard a tight scream. Shizune looked out the window and saw Itachi being squeezed by a giant black thingy. It wore a skull and it had giant hands.

Shizune opened the window and flew out to save Itachi. "Itachi-kun, I'm coming!" shouted Shizune. The monster threw Itachi towards the ground, but Shizune saved him. "Are you okay?" Shizune asked. Itachi stared at Shizune. "Who are you?" he asked. Shizune gasped. "_He doesn't recognize my voice_," Shizune thought. The monster lifted his claw up and swung it at Shizune's direction.

But Shizune took out her energy blade and sliced the monster's claw. Soon she sliced up the whole entire monster and the remains vanished into dust. Shizune panted and Itachi came up to her. "Thanks for saving me," he said. Shizune blushed and ran off. Itachi watched her leave. "Whoever that was, I sure would like to get to know her," said Itachi.


	2. Chapter 2

Sweet Magic Love

Chapter 2

The next day, Shizune ran to school. She panted and checked her whole body. "Ok, maybe it was a dream," said Shizune. Tsunade came up to her. "What's up Shizune?" she asked. Shizune stared at Tsunade. "I'm having the worst time of my life," said Shizune. Tsunade looked puzzled. "What are you talking about?" asked Tsunade. Shizune looked down. "Tsunade if I tell you what happened last night, would you believe me?" Shizune asked. Tsunade was even more confused. "Umm…What did happen last night?" Tsunade asked. Shizune stared at Tsunade. "Tsunade, last night I transformed into some butterfly-human thing," said Shizune.

Tsunade looked at Shizune. Then looked down with a sad expression on her face. "You saw……a ryoko didn't you?" Tsunade said. Shizune stared at Tsunade right away. "What's a ryoko?" she asked. Tsunade sighed. "A ryoko is a spirit of a special selected animal whose powers are unbelievable," said Tsunade. "Unfortunately they've passed away and their spirits flow through the whole entire planet selecting the correct human to take their place." Shizune was really surprised.

"Tsunade, how do you know so much?" she asked. Tsunade smiled. "I contain a ryoko like you Shizune," said Tsunade. Shizune's eyes widen. "Well then, what's your animal?" Shizune asked. Tsunade grew a light grin and replied "Horse." Though Shizune blushed with shyness. "I contain the butterfly," said Shizune as she blushed. Then Itachi walked by. "Oh Shizune, there's something I need to tell you," said Itachi. Shizune looked at Itachi. "What is it?" she asked.

Itachi smiled. "Last night I met this girl who had a weird outfit like a butterfly and she saved me from a giant black-shadowy thing with a skull on his face," said Itachi. "She slayed that thing with an energy sword but then ran off." Shizune blushed. "Oh really?" she said. Itachi looked at Shizune. "Are you okay Shizune?" Itachi asked. Shizune nodded. "I'm fine really," said Shizune. Itachi went up to Shizune. "Well then, if you ever meet that girl again please tell me. I would really want to know her name," said Itachi and he walked away. Shizune sighed.

"I can't tell him," said Shizune. Tsunade walked up. "What are you talking about Shizune, you need to tell him!" said Tsunade. Then a sudden scream appeared. Shizune and Tsunade followed that scream. They saw a woman being attacked by a giant dog thing wearing the same skull like the creature that attacked Itachi. Tsunade stared at the monster. "That's a Phantom," said Tsunade. "A phantom is a ryoko but was devoured by darkness and evil." Shizune looked scared. "That is why only few ryokos survived," said Tsunade.

Then they both transformed into their ryokos. Shizune transformed into the butterfly and Tsunade transformed into a white-winged angel with long blonde hair and a battle helmet. She also wore a purple scarf around her body. She had an energy bow which shoots out white energy arrows. "That's the horse ryoko?" questioned Shizune. Tsunade nodded and both flew into action.


	3. Chapter 3

Sweet Magic Love Chapter 3

So Tsunade and Shizune flew over and beat the crap out of the Phantom. "Take that you filthy you thing!" cried Shizune as she slayed the creature in two. Tsunade took out her bow and arrows and shot the dying creature. The Phantom died and turned to dust. Shizune panted and she saw crowds of people staring at her. "OMG! This is so embarrassing," said Shizune as she blushed. Tsunade laughed. "Calm down Shizune, by the way look whose here," said Tsunade. Shizune turned around. Itachi was staring at her. "Hey it's the girl I met last night!" said Itachi. "I need to tell Shizune." Shizune got up and ran over to Itachi.

"Please, don't get Shizune!" said Shizune. "Itachi you might not believe me but……it's me Shizune." She took off her helmet and her bright purple eyes glowed. Itachi was confused. "Shizune? Is that really you?" Itachi asked. Shizune nodded. "Also I want to tell you that I…." Shizune began blushing. "I-Ita-chi, I-I have-e some-th-thing to tel-l you," said Shizune. Her face was as red as a rose. "I love……" Shizune quickly turned away and ran off.

Tsunade followed her. Itachi stood there in the crowd of people. "I can't believe that was Shizune," said Itachi. "She looks pretty cute in that outfit." Shizune transformed back to her original state. Tsunade did the same. "Is something wrong Shizune? Are you upset?" Tsunade asked. Tears streamed out of Shizune's face. "I can't," said Shizune. "What if he likes someone else or what if he doesn't like me?" Tsunade got worried. "So Shizune, you like Itachi Uchiha?"

Shizune nodded. She kept crying. "My problem is, I can't tell him how much I love him," cried Shizune. Tsunade smacked Shizune across the face. "Shizune, get a hold of herself!" said Tsunade. "If you love him dearly then say that you do." Shizune wiped her face. She nodded. "Thanks Tsunade, you're a really good friend," said Shizune with a smile on her face. That afternoon Shizune was walking home. Itachi found her. "Hey Shizune," he said. "So it looks like you're a special girl huh." Shizune turned to Itachi. "Are you mad at me?" she asked with a bright red face. Itachi shook his head. "Why would I be mad at you?" he asked. Itachi went up to Shizune and lightly touched her soft face.

"You're so soft," he said. "Shizune, I think your secret is neat and well I think you're pretty cute when you transform." Shizune blushed deeply and then grew a smile. "Thank you Itachi, you're really sweet," said Shizune and she walked off. Tsunade bumped into Itachi. "So what were you two doing?" she asked in a sassy voice. Itachi blushed.


	4. Chapter 4

Sweet Magic Love 

Chapter 4 

"Well, were you and Shizune flirting?" Tsunade asked. Itachi cracked a grin but the blush was popping out. "Me and Shizune are just friends, why would you think I was flirting with her?" asked Itachi. Tsunade smiled. "Itachi don't lie to me," said Tsunade. "I know you like her." Itachi blushed deeply and then he looked at Tsunade. "Shizune is my friend and nothing more," said Itachi. "I mean if she was my girlfriend I would go out with her." Itachi walked away. Then he saw Shizune lying on the ground.

"Shizune are you okay?" Itachi asked. Shizune opened her eyes and stared at Itachi. "The phantoms they're here," said Shizune. A black masked girl with a long vampire-like dress was with another girl fighting a phantom. The other girl had an orange helmet with an orange outfit covered in tiger skin. The both had wings. Tsunade transformed and helped the girls. "They look like Ryokos," said Tsunade. The two girls had wings as well.

Shizune transformed and flew over. "Kurenai and Anko, is that you?" Shizune asked. The two girls nodded. The black-robbed girl was Anko, she was to represent a wolf and Kurenai was the tiger skinned girl. She of course represents a tiger. Itachi was in shock. "Wow, they look hot," mumbled Itachi. Shizune took out her energy sword and sliced the phantom in half, but it regenerated.

Then the phantom slashed at the girls which made them fall. The phantom was ready to stomp on the girls until, an arrow shot through the phantom's left eye. Blood spilled out and gushed everywhere. The phantom shrieked. Itachi had a WTF look on his face. There was another Ryoko flying in the air. She looks like a hawk but at the same time a ram. She had a scarf covering half of her face. "Phantom you're mine," said the Ryoko. She flew up and sliced the bleeding creature in half. The phantom has died. Shizune, Tsunade, Anko, and Kurenai stared at the mysterious Ryoko.

Itachi was scared. Then the Ryoko flew away. "Who was that?" asked Anko. Shizune had a tight look on her face. "I think I know who it is," said Shizune.


	5. Chapter 5

Sweet Magic Love

Chapter 5

The next day, Shizune had an open wound on her knee. She walked to school in pain. Itachi approached her. "Shizune what the hell happened to your leg?" Itachi asked. Shizune smiled but the pain interrupted her smile as she fell in agony. "The phantom last night slashed my leg and now it hurts," said Shizune. Itachi helped her up. "Last night, you said that you might know that person who slayed the phantom," said Itachi. Shizune looked at Itachi. "I'm just guessing who it is," she said. Tsunade ran up to Shizune and Itachi. "Shizune are you alright?" she asked. Shizune nodded.

"Where are Anko and Kurenai?" Itachi asked. "Anko is at the hospital but will come soon and Kurenai is fine," Tsunade answered. Speaking of which, Hinata Hyuuga appeared. The 15 year old girl interrupted the conversation. "Um hello there," said Hinata smiling. Shizune turned to her. "Oh hi Hinata," Shizune said. Hinata blushed. "Well, uh, I saw Gaara and Ino walking together," said Hinata. "Hinata, Ino and Gaara are going out together," said Tsunade.

Hinata blushed for embarrassment. "I'm sorry," she said. "Don't worry about it," said Shizune. Hinata walked away, but Shizune noticed a blue scarf around Hinata's neck just like the ryoko from last night. Now Shizune was really curious. Itachi walked up to Shizune. "Hey Shizune," he said. Shizune blushed.

"Oh hi Itachi," she said. "N-nice day it is r-right?" Itachi smiled. "Don't be scared I'm not going to yell at you," said Itachi. "Um Shizune can I talk to you alone?" So Itachi and Shizune were walking to the back of the school. "Shizune, I thought of you as a good friend and well, I love you," said Itachi. Shizune looked like she was ready to faint. Her face was pale. "A-are you serious?" Shizune asked. Itachi nodded. "I can prove it to you," he said. Shizune didn't believe him and she turned away. But before Shizune walked away, Itachi grabbed her arm and Shizune twisted onto Itachi. He looked at her and then softly kissed her on the lips.

Shizune blushed really hard. Her whole face was red. That night, Shizune saw Hinata. Shizune was really concerned about her.


End file.
